Captured
by EmberMclain13
Summary: It's exactly one year after Danny Phantom and his friends saved the world. As he restlessly fights off the paparrazzi he also has to battle for what might be the end of his life. Will he ever make it?
1. Plans and Paparazzi

Disclaimer:I don't own Danny Phantom, I wish I did, but Butch Hartman does.

Hey I hope you enjoy this because this is my first fan fiction. Please read and review!

**Walker's Jail, Ghost Zone 8:28 am-**

"So we have a deal, you bring me the Phantom Kid and I give you your freedom. Clear?" Walker sounded serious-and he was. He meant business. It had been exactly one year since Danny had saved the world, and it was about time he got rid of him. And he had the perfect plan. Not like all of the other times he tried and he got away, but much better.

"Of course. But before I get to business, what exactly are you going to do with him? I mean if it weren't for the fact that I was doing this to get out of prison I would personally like to lay that little whelp's pelt at the end of my bed." said Skulker. He wondered whether or not Walker wanted him to be brought in one piece. He probably did with how Walker was. He didn't know how many times Danny had gotten away from him, but he did know that he had a great grudge against him and that probably meant that he had gotten away quite a few times.

"I'm not saying anything till I have him. You can watch the show when the time comes." replied Walker. Skulker started flying off. "And don't forget to bring him back in one piece!" he shouted after him.

**Casper High same time-**

"Hey Danny. Can you guess what today is?" Sam sounded perky and happy. Danny closed his locker loudly. He had dark circles under his eyes and looked very cranky. Tucker stood behind him with a look on his face that gave warning. Sam didn't know why but when Danny started talking she understood.

"If you say that today is," Danny started off crankily, "The day that Danny Phantom and his friends saved the whole world!" he said in a happy mocking voice, "Then don't even start." Sam looked at Tucker hoping to get an explanation.

"Since midnight, the paparazzi has been bothering him non-stop. He had to be invisible the whole way to school. He's exhausted." Tucker explained. Danny muttered something about the only good thing that came out of that day was that he saved the world and that he finally had his secret lifted off of his back with his family.

"But Danny, there was one other good thing that happened due to you saving the world on that day!" Sam said excitably.

"And what's that?" he asked rudely.

Sam gave him a kiss. "Today is our one year anniversary of us being a couple!"

Danny perked up slightly. "Well I guess that is good! Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry Sam! I completely forgot and I didn't even get you anything!"

"Aww that's sweet Danny, but you don't need to get anything. As long as we're together." Sam and Danny shared another kiss.

"How about we go to the Nasty Burger after school and then you two can share the rest of the night together. It'll be on me." Tucker interrupted.

"That sounds fun-as long as I can get there without some mob chasing after me asking for an autogr-" They were interrupted by a group of kids who noticed Danny standing there.

"Hey look it's Danny Phantom!" They came running towards him with pens and notebooks waving.

"Uh I'll see you guys after class!" Danny yelled over his shoulder at Sam and Tucker as he tried to get away. He would've just turned intangible and invisible but he wasn't aloud to during regular school hours. (Unless of course there was a ghost attack).


	2. First Attack

Sorry for the wait on the second chapter. I had the whole story in my head when I made chapter 1, but I didn't know how exactly to put it in words….but I hope you enjoy! Read and review!

**Casper High: Lunch-**

Danny was exhausted. His head laid on the table trying to rest. Sam and Tucker sat next to him trying to fight off the fans that were trying to get his autograph. He had been trying to rest and run from fans all day.

"Please, just somebody put me out of my misery." Danny sighed moodily. His ghost sense went off but he didn't notice. Then…

CRASH!

Everything just happened so fast. One minute he was laying his head upon the table resting and the next he had ghost rays shooting all around him and Skulker nearly on top of him.

"GOING GHOST!" Danny managed to say as he transformed. He kicked Skulker off him with the little strength he had left. Skulker fell back and got ready to aim, but, weak as he was, Danny was able to fly away into the hall with Skulker quickly hot on his heels.

They zigged and zagged through the school while Danny tried to find an exit. He went intangible flying into a wall and as he exited through the other side flew right into Paulina. He was about to leave her body when Skulker all of a sudden appeared. It took Danny a moment to realize what he should do seeing as he was in Paulina's body.

"AAHHH!" Danny screamed as if he really were Paulina and were scared. Skulker turned around sharply when he heard the scream. He saw him standing there (well actually he saw _her _standing there) and saw him as no threat.

Skulker grabbed him by the collar of the shirt. "Where is the ghost child? I know you saw him, NOW TELL ME!" Skulker demanded. Danny didn't know what to say. If he sent him away somewhere he was sure to come back when he discovered it was a lie.

"I-I-I d-don't know! I haven't seen him since this morning!" It was all Danny could think of to say. Would he buy it?"

"Fine. I see you won't be telling the truth any time soon." Skulker dropped him to the floor and flew off. When Danny was sure he was gone he exited Paulina's body.

"Uhh, what happened?" Paulina said to herself. She looked up and saw Danny. She then knew he had been inside her. "Oh, hi Danny." she said dreamily.

Danny started to apologize. "Sorry about that Paulina. I had to get away fast and I accidentally ran into you when I came through the wall and then Skulker appeared and I couldn't do anything-"

"Shhh. It's OK Danny," she said in her dreamy lovey voice, putting a finger to Danny's mouth, "anything for you."

Danny felt uncomfortable. He was dating Sam and even though Paulina knew, she still tried to get on Danny's best side. "Uhh, thanks Paulina. I'll see you later." He started flying off. He then remembered the rules. He floated down to the ground and changed back. Luckily nobody saw. He turned the corner and just nearly ran into Sam and Tucker.

"Danny! Are you all right?" Sam and Tucker said in unison. Just then Danny realized how much that chase had taken a toll on him.

"Yeah, I'm alright. Just a little tired that's all." Danny replied. "In case you didn't see, it was Skulker. He really wanted to catch me, but it didn't seem the same. When he was chasing me he didn't shoot much, just traps, as if he wanted me in one piece. And knowing him, he's probably working for somebody, because he wouldn't have really cared if he caught me in one piece." This worried Danny. And it worried Sam and Tucker. With how tired he was they weren't sure if he could get away next time. They started heading back to their classes, hoping that it was quite for the rest of the day.

Yeah I know the second chapter sucked a bit but I needed a filler and I have a bad case of writers block and I have another story in mind so it's kind of hard to think right now so….yeah…


	3. Second Attack

**Front of Casper High, After School-**

"So are you feeling any better there dude?" Tucker asked as him, Danny, and Sam went to a quiet place where Danny could change without being noticed.

"A little, but not much." Danny lied. He didn't want them to worry. He slipped his arm behind Sam, and onto her waist, trying to show that he felt better.

"I sure hope you're feeling better, because we all know that Skulker isn't going to give up easily." Sam said, slipping her arm as well behind Danny and onto his waist.

Danny changed into his ghost form, grabbed Tucker and Sam, turned intangible and they started flying towards the Nasty Burger. "I'm sure I'll be fine, and if I'm not, then I know you guys will help back me up. Right?" he asked with a hint of something that showed he was worried as well as they were. He didn't mean to, but it showed. They started tilting a bit. He was really tired and this was taking a lot of energy.

"Danny, maybe we should just go to my place or something. At least there you will be able rest and the fans can't bother you. And also, if Skulker does decide to try again, your parents installed the emergency hatch to the OP Center, remember?" Sam tried to convince Danny to reserve his energy.

"No, no it's all right. I'm fine-really." he said as he saw the look of concern on his friends' faces. "And besides, we're already there." they started descending down to the ground. Right as they landed and Danny had let go of them, his ghost sense went off. "Oh no…" Danny muttered. They all looked up and saw Skulker out on the scout for Danny. Then, he spotted him and started flying at top speed towards them.

"Guys go!" he said to Sam and Tucker. He flew up and tried to lure Skulker away from them.

"I'M GOING TO GET YOU WHELP!" Skulker shouted after him. He blasted several rays towards him. Danny tried to dodge them but his attempts ended in vain. He rocketed into a brick wall, dazed and hurt.

As he tried to get up, Skulker advanced closer. Danny started flying straight up into the sky. Skulker followed and shot a couple more weapons at him. Danny stopped and managed to put up a shield. Although it protected him, he shot back at least seven feet. As Danny was recovering Skulker nearly grabbed him. Danny rolled to the side in the air, causing him to fly right past him. Danny spun around to face Skulker as he took out a huge weapon.

"Say good-bye, Ghost Child." Skulker said with a sly grin. Danny didn't even have time to see the weapon take action. The ray hit Danny hard and he started falling fast to the ground. This whole time Sam, Tucker, and a group of spectators had gathered and were watching the whole thing.

"Look out!" said somebody, as Danny got closer to the ground.

Sorry to put ya'll on a cliff hanger but I thought it would be a good ending to the third chapter.


	4. Caught

**Outside of the Nasty Burger, 3:15 pm-**

Danny came crashing into the ground. It seemed as if a big dirt bomb had gone off and a very loud firecracker. As the dust settled, what appeared to be a large crater appeared.

"Danny!" Sam and Tucker started running down the crater, trying to get to him, trying to help him. Skulker came flying down and landed lightly next to Danny. He then put up a shield so that no one could bother him. Sam and Tucker ran right into and fell back. "Oomph!"

"I would like to thank everybody for making my hunt much, much, easier." said Skulker, as he trapped the unconscious Danny in a box.* He picked up the box and flew away. As he flew away the shield flickered out. The moment it died out, Sam jumped up, grabbed Tucker by the collar and started running to Fenton Works.

"Where are we going, Sam?" Tucker asked as they ran down the streets.

"Where do you think we're going? We're going to Fenton Works so we can save Danny!" Both of them were scared. Danny was beaten easily and it was up to them to save him. There was no doubt Skulker had already gotten into the Ghost Zone and was halfway to his destination already. As they turned the corner before they got to Fenton Works, they were mobbed by news reporters and fans.

"Hello! Miss Manson and Mr. Foley! Can you tell us what's going on?" one of the reporters shoved a microphone in front of them. Sam and Tucker tried to get through but it was impossible.

Sam snatched the microphone and got in the cameraman's and reporter's faces. "I'll tell you what's going on!" Sam said in a rush and meanly. "Because of you fans that couldn't leave him alone and he couldn't rest, he wasn't able to fight his best and if you don't let us through you can guarantee that you probably won't have a hero to be fans of!" Sam shoved the microphone into the speechless reporter's hands and Tucker and her walked quickly through the silent crowd. They hurried into the house and ran down to the lab.

"Hi you two! Where's Danny?" said Maddie cheerfully. Her, Jack, and Jazz were all down there working on some new ghost hunting gear.

"Didn't you guys see him being carried through here into the Ghost Zone by Skulker?" Tucker asked.

"What?" all three of them asked in unison. Obviously none of them had seen anything because Skulker had apparently flew in there while invisible and intangible.

"There's no time to explain." Sam said hurriedly, "Jazz we need your help so you need to come with us. Get in the Specter Speeder. Mr. and Mrs. Fenton, get the medical supplies ready in case we need it when we get back." Sam grabbed some weapons and then the three of them jetted into the Ghost Zone.

"OK, now you need to explain." said Jazz.

*The same kind of box used in Secret Weapons


	5. Lock and Load

**Outside of Walker's Jail, Ghost Zone, 3:31 pm-**

As Danny started to wake up, he wondered what happened. Where was he? What had happened? And why was he so cramped? He looked around him and everything came back to him. The fight with Skulker that he couldn't win. He groaned as he realized how much pain he was in. Skulker didn't take any notice. He was too busy flying him to where ever he was taking him. Until he saw that they were approaching Walker's Jail, he was sure he was being taken to his island.

Skulker finally took notice of Danny waking up. "Well, well, well. Look who finally decided to wake up before his doom." he said with a sly grin on his face.

"What are you going to do with me?" asked Danny. He wanted to take action, to do so much more than just sit here in this wretched box.*

"Oh, I'm not doing anything with you. It's Walker you should be worrying about. I don't know what he's planning for you but I can tell you it isn't going to be pretty." replied Skulker.

They arrived at the door of the jail, and Walker walked out. "Congratulations, you've won your freedom." Walker said as he unlocked what appeared to be a collar off of Skulker's wrist. He then looked towards Danny. He looked so pathetic sitting in that puny box, so helpless and weak. "And well done on catching this convict." He also gave a sly grin towards him. He held up the collar. "I bet you remember what this, don't you convict?"

Of course he knew what that was. It was the same exact collar he had used on Wulf. But it looked a little different. He tried to move away, as if it would help. He tried to get out of the box but he couldn't. It seemed as if he had injured his whole entire right half of his body. From his shoulder down he couldn't move on his right side. He must've done something when he battled Skulker.

"Nice isn't it? I got an upgrade too." Walker reached into the box and grabbed Danny by his collar and shoved the collar onto his throat. Danny let out a yelp of pain as his body straightened out. Walker clicked a button on a remote he had in his pocket. Danny felt a sting on his throat that traveled through his whole body. "There. That should keep your powers in check. Go ahead. Try one of your powers." Danny attempted changing back into a human. He screamed in agony as the collar shocked him. He grabbed at his throat, trying to remove the collar.

"Load him into the prisoner van. You can let him out of the box. He doesn't have a chance of getting too far with those injuries and the collar. And besides, with the help of Skulker and Technus I have plenty of weapons to keep him in check." Walker told the guards. Skulker and Walker climbed into the front of the truck with a couple of guards once Danny was loaded in. This couldn't be good at all.

So, what'd ya think? Please review!


	6. What's Going On?

Sorry for the wait. Enjoy!

**Somewhere in the ghost zone, 3:42 pm-**

"OK, so let me get this straight. Danny has been being mobbed by fans since the day began, he's been exhausted, Skulker has been hunting him, Skulker wasn't trying to obliterate him into pieces and Danny wasn't able to beat him? What do you think he's up to? Jazz asked. They had been in the Ghost Zone for perhaps five to ten minutes and Tucker and Sam had finally finished explaining to Jazz.

"Yes. We think he's working for somebody because if he was working alone he would've been blasting a lot more since he wouldn't care if he got Danny in one piece." replied Sam. "The thing is, we don't know who he might be working for so we don't know where he might be."

"_Real world item, detected." _said the tracking device in the Specter Speeder.

"Well we do now. But you might not want to know where he is." said Tucker nervously.

"Where?" said Sam and Jazz at the same time, with worry in their voices. They leaned over Tucker to see where he was.

Tucker gulped and took a deep breath. "Walker's Jail."

"Lets go." said Sam. They jetted off to where Danny was located.

**Somewhere in the Ghost Zone, same time-**

Where in the world were they taking him? Was he going to be able to get away? Was he ever going to see his friends and family again? Danny was getting really worried. He didn't know where they were going. With the collar and his injuries, he had no chance of trying to get away. And about his friends and family, with Walker's big grudge against him, probably not. He didn't want to think these things, but being so helpless, it was like it was all he could do.

The van jerked to a stop. He heard Skulker and Walker get out along with the guards. Walker opened the door. He started to tell the guards to grab Danny when Skulker tapped him on his shoulder. He whispered something in his ear. They both looked off to the right slightly and then looked back to each other. Walker nodded at Walker. Danny tried to see what they were looking at and saw a glimpse of what looked like the Specter Speeder. Oh no he thought. They couldn't get hurt. He couldn't let it happen.

His thoughts were interrupted by Skulker started to close the door. Danny attempted to get out but he was too weak. The door shut and a hole appeared in the door. Something that looked like a weapon poked slightly through. He backed away as a gas surrounded him. He coughed, staggered, fell and everything went black.

Yeah I left a cliffhanger for you. Grab a rock and wait cause I should have another chapter up in the next hour or so.


	7. Another Plan

I have nothing to say but this-Enjoy!

**Somewhere in the ghost zone, 3:45 pm-**

"What just happened? Did they see us?" asked Jazz frantically.

"Yeah I think they saw us. I hope Danny is OK. And what the heck is that?" said Tucker as he saw an oval circle floating in the air. It was swirling and looked like some kind of portal. Sam gasped.

"What? What?" asked Tucker and Jazz.

"That portal. It's called The Never-ending Abyss. It leads to another realm. I don't know where, but there is only one way to get out, and that's to have a special key. There's only one." Sam explained. She grabbed a pair of binoculars and focused them on Walker and Skulker. A look of worry crossed her face. "And they have it."

**The Never-ending Abyss, Ghost Zone, same time-**

"Is he knocked out yet? I need to get this done so he doesn't get away cause I'm not wanting to fail again." Walker asked.

"I'll take him out once you tell me what your plan is." Skulker replied.

"Fine. My plan is to dump him off in The Never-ending Abyss. That's it. Nothing else. I just want to get rid of Danny Phantom. Now then. Tell me if he should be knocked out by now." Demanded Walker. He was very short with Skulker. He just wanted to get him gone. Skulker nodded as a reply. They opened the door to see Danny lying on the ground unconscious. The guards grabbed Danny from under his armpits and took him out of the van and started walking him to the portal.

"Give him here. I want to be the one who finishes this convict off." said Walker. The guards handed Danny over to Walker. He held him under his neck and the pits of his legs. Danny's head lolled from side to side as Walker carried him to the portal.

**The Never-ending Abyss, Ghost Zone, 3:46 pm-**

"Oh my gosh! What are we going to do?" said Jazz, Tucker and Sam. They had just seen Danny being taken out of the van. He looked unconscious but they didn't know if he was or if he was-was-they couldn't even think the word. Sam started looking around, desperate to find a weapon that could be of some use. Her eyes landed on a weapon that looked like a grappling hook*.

"Guys cover me I have an idea." Sam said, holding up the grappling hook.

"What do you have in mind?" asked Tucker.

"I am going to get this to hook onto that rock," Sam replied quickly pointing to a rock hovering slightly above Walker, Skulker, Danny and the guards. "swing in, grab Danny, come back around and kick them into the portal."

"Great plan, but won't they be able to get out, seeing as they have the key?" Jazz asked.

"Yes, but it will buy us some time to get out of here. And besides, Walker will have to think up another plan to come catch Danny again, and that should take some time. So lets do this." Sam grabbed a Fenton Wrist Ray for extra protection and proceeded to the door.

"Be careful." Tucker and Jazz said. Sam nodded and took aim. The grappling hook caught the rock, and Sam swung out.

*The same kind of grappling hook used in Fanning the flames, when Jazz swings out the window to go to the concert. From now on I will call it the Fenton Grappling Hook.

**EVIL CLIFFIE! MWUAHAHAHAHA!**

I need reviews! Please Please Please!


	8. Final Assault

Like I always say-Enjoy!

**The Never-ending Abyss, Ghost Zone, 3:49 pm-**

As Walker carried Danny to the portal, he heard a cry from behind him.

"Look out!" yelled Skulker. Walker turned sharply just as Sam came barreling towards him. She grabbed Danny and swung onto a rock.

"Taking a convict without permission. That's against the rules!" yelled Walker with a finger pointing towards Sam. "Get them!" he screamed at the guards. The guards started flying at Sam. As she balanced Danny in one arm, she shot a couple rays at the guards, knocking them out. She took careful aim on where she was swinging next and jumped.

Sam headed straight for Skulker who was directly behind Walker. She kicked them hard and they flew towards the portal. Nobody noticed but Walker dropped the key to get out. As Walker and Skulker flew into the Never-ending Abyss, Sam landed in the Specter Speeder, retrieved the Fenton Grappling Hook, and said, "Let's get out of here, fast!" They sped out of there, heading towards The Fenton Portal.

"Is he OK?" asked Jazz leaning over him. Tucker turned around while putting in the coordinates to Fenton Works for auto pilot.

"Yeah he looks a little pale." Tucker said. Jazz and Sam looked at him. "I mean more pale then a ghost should look like."

Sam lifted his head slightly. "I don't know. I hope he's alright." Sam examined him closely. She noticed the collar on his throat. "Hey, what's this? It looks familiar." She tried to take it off, but she got a little shock and let go abruptly. "Ouch!"

"I don't recognize it." said Jazz.

"Sam! How can you _not _recognize this? It's the same collar Walker used on Wulf and then was going to use on you to get back at Danny! Although it looks a little different. Lemme take a scan on it with my PDA." Tucker took out his PDA, and scanned the collar. Sam and Jazz looked over his shoulder.

"So what's new about it?" asked Jazz. "What did it do before anyways?"

"It used to have a remote to shock the wearer. But it does look a little different, so we don't know what it might be able to do now." replied Sam.

"I got it!" Tucker said startling Sam and Jazz. He got a look on his face. "It says that it that it got an upgrade that freezes a ghost's powers. If they try to use them it shocks them-badly."

"Yikes!" Sam and Jazz exclaimed. They looked up and saw that they were approaching the Fenton Portal to Fenton Works. Tucker got back to the controls and steered into the portal.

Yes! Finally! I got Walker's line in the story! "That's against the rules!"


	9. Mysterious Figure

I was going to post this last night but didn't have time so….start reading!

**Fenton Works, Amity Park, 4:09 pm**

"Oh my gosh! Are you guys OK? Where's Danny! Exclaimed Maddie as Sam, Tucker, and Jazz returned with the unconscious and injured Danny. Jack was right behind her holding armfuls of medical supplies.

"He's with us in here. We're OK. But Danny's really pale and unconscious and very injured." They replied as they carried Danny out of the Specter Speeder. Jack dropped the medical supplies and grabbed Danny in his arms. He set him down on an examination table (it's all they had).

"Hey what's this funky doo-dad?" asked Jack tapping the collar. The collar sent a shock wave through him. "Ouch!"

"It's a collar that freezes a ghost's powers and shocks them if they try to use them. Will you be able to get it off?" replied Tucker.

"We'll try our best." Said Maddie, examining the collar. "It looks pretty complicated but I think we can manage." Maddie and Jack got to work on removing the collar and treating his wounds.

About three hours later, 7:11 pm, same place-

As Danny's eyes opened slowly he once again wondered where he was and wondered where he was.

"I think he's coming to." said a voice. _Sam? _He thought.

"Sam, is that you?" he said groggily. He opened his eyes and saw Sam, Tucker, Jazz, his mom and his dad. "What happened?"

"Walker and Skulker were going to throw you into the Never-ending Abyss in the Ghost Zone. We came and managed to trap them in. But they have the key to get out so they can get out any time. We doubt they will come after you right away though. They never do." said Tucker.

"How are you sweet heart?" asked Maddie with concern in her voice.

"I think I'm fine." replied Danny. He tried to sit up but Jazz put her hand down on his chest keeping him laying down.

"You need to rest. No matter how 'fine' you feel. There is no need to worry about Walker and Skulker. Tucker is right. Just rest." said Jazz with love and concern in her voice. Danny laid back down and fell asleep, knowing, this wasn't the end.

The Never-ending Abyss, Ghost Zone same time,-

Walker and Skulker had been floating in the Abyss for several hours now and neither of them were in a good mood. Skulker had been yelling at Walker for losing the key and Walker was yelling at him for not putting a shield up so no one could stop them. All of a sudden there was a bright flash and next thing they knew they were back in the Ghost Zone.

"What happened?" they wondered aloud.

A dark figure appeared behind them. "I saved you from the abyss." the dark figure held up the key that Walker had dropped.

"Uhh, well, thanks." Walker and Skulker replied. They started to fly off to their lairs. They were stopped by a shield the figure put up. They turned around to face the mysterious figure.

"What do you think you are doing, punk?" asked Walker.

"I saved you. The least you can do is do me a small favor." the figure responded.

"I don't work for anybody. I have people work for me." said Walker.

"And I'm not working for anybody. I just got done working for him and look where it got me." said Skulker.

"Oh no, no, no. Your not working for me. Just a favor-and if you don't I have the power to trap you back in the abyss." said the figure. Walker and Skulker looked at each other.

"What do you want?" they asked.

"Two simple things. Make yourselves scarce, and make sure Danny Phantom doesn't know I'm here." said the figure, walking out of the shadows.

The End! But there is still an author's note that you need to read!


	10. Author's Note

Hi. I would like you all to know that even though I left you with a cliffhanger ending, that this is just the first story in a small series called The Chronicles of Phantom. That was book one Captured. There will be at least three! Working on book two. Oh yeah! Review and tell me who you think the Mysterious Figure is! I don't know whether or not you'll find out in the second book or in the third. Don't know but give me guesses! And I would like to thank all of my readers out there that have been reviewing and giving me inspiration! (even though their aren't many so far). But thank you and hold on tight till the second book is up!


End file.
